The Power Of Love
by ObssessedWithLoveAndHeartbreak
Summary: After Kili is healed by Tauriel, they create a magical child after one night, and are forced to send her away from Middle Earth to escape Sauron's lust for more power, so she is sent to Scotland on planet Earth to grow up safely until she turns 20 and is brought back. She is angry and confused, especially about the new emotions she harbours for the Elven King.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Love

Thought I'd try writing fanfiction of my own, Apologies if it lacks anything (probably a lot), but it's simple to understand - set after Kili is healed and low and behold he and Tauriel "get together" and must get their child with powers out of Middl Earth before the necromancer brings her to the dark side. She grows up in Scotland on planet Earth nd is brought back when she is twenty but she's very confused, especially about her emotions towards a certain Elf...

Prologue

The halls were always silent at night, no guards or light wondered and certainly no trouble occurred, for the elves of Mirkwood were feared by most since their alliance with the dwarves. Their hatred towards one another had lightened since Tauriel had shown them that love and beauty does not take one form, but many were still set in their ways and refused to believe it was possible to love a dwarf, let alone befriend one. Although Kili was not thrilled about returning, he had made a promise to Tauriel for saving him.

"Why do we have to come back now? It's eerie and cold" Kili shuddered as shadows seemed to follow their every step. He had grown up under the mountain where very little light came in and the rooms stood tall, but this was something else. He felt as though he was inside a massive tree, where civilization should not dwell. Every shadow seemed to follow them, every creak was deafening, and the smell was too clean for his liking. It felt wrong and even more so that they should not be there without first consulting the Elvin King.

"I've told you, it's safer and those who still do not approve of us won't stare. Anyway, it shows we're anxious to see Thranduil and that it's something very important" Tauriel replied without looking. For she too was terrified. The news they were about to bring upon Middle Earth would change everybody's fate forever. The small bundle in her arms stirred slightly, making a tiny cough that echoed through the halls. The pair held their breath, but luck was not their forte.

"Who goes there?!" a booming voice came out of nowhere. It made both the Elf and Dwarf's hearts stop and they froze.

'Shit, Saeed' Tauriel cursed to herself. He was her superior when she was a Captain of the guard, and he always took pleasure in torturing those who had disobeyed the laws. She took Kili's hand in hers and hurriedly but quietly ushered them both into the main dining room and locked the door behind them. They waited for what seemed an eternity before they were safe to breathe normally again.

Kili sighed, "Is it always this way with you?"

Tauriel chuckled, "Of course..." she stopped and froze once again. Her eyes had strayed to the tall window that let the full moon shine in, and it illuminated the silhouette of the very elf they were both anxious and terrified to meet.

"You always did like breaking the rules I made for you" Thranduill spoke without turning around, his gaze still on the moon.

It took Tauriel a moment to compose herself, as the last time they had met he had told her not to give his son false hope, and she had led him nearly to his own death in Laketown a few weeks ago.

"Sorry sir, but we come with great and terrible news that we need your help" was all she could muster, for when the great King turned around, she could tell he already knew.

"Lord Elrond decided it best to tell me before you returned, thought it wise that I should be told from him rather than you, else I could have killed you both in anger and disappointment" he said quietly.

"Then you'll know what to do then, for the child cannot stay here, she will be hunted down by the dark lord and turned into a weapon that will destroy us all" Tauriel begged. She would not have her own child turn against her, and she was willing to let her go if it saved herself and all of Middle Earth.

Kili awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. He wished he had never been hit by that poison arrow which in turn had his fate and hers intervine together.

"I amaware of your intentions, but what does your dwarf think about sending your only child off to another world, very different from ours from our own, where our world is nothing but a storybook read to their children at night?"Thranduill switched his gaze to the young dwarf prince, his inner hatred of dwarves still lingered as Kili resembled his uncle more and more.

"I'll agree to whatever's right, I'd rather see my daughter in another world brought up by strangers than see her rise to evil" he replied, slightly shaking.

"Very well, follow me, we will have to use the secret portal, all others are being watched and I don't think our actions should be known to others, even our own kin" Thranduil glanced at Kili, both of them knew the trouble he would be in when he got back to the company. He just hoped that Smaug hadn't killed them yet. Kili produced from his oversized pocket, a small bundle of blankets and inside, was the child only Tauriel and Kili could love, for her body was set just like a humans, but her hair was already at her shoulders and her large blue eyes seemed to hold powers neither parent could understand. Thranduill only glanced at her before beckoning them to follow him. The four entered a small room consisting of only a fireplace, a small table and a large, thick book, already opened. Tauriel and Thranduill both went over to the book whilst Kili placed the baby carefully onto the table. Sound asleep the baby did not stir, even after the long journey they had just taken. Thranduill started chanting some form of elvish and the table began to rock, causing Kili to back away. Tauriel only looked on, her eyes watering as she saw her baby for the last time. Suddenly the whole room started to shake and the whole roof exploded, as a bright light shown down onto the child, a beacon of light stretching up into an endless sky. Both Tauriel and Kili cried out, "be safe little one" and she was gone. The shaking stopped and everything became peaceful once again, save for the tears of Tauriel as she slumped to the floor.

"She has made it to Earth" Thranduill finally broke the silence. "She will grow up in a family full of love but she will never be accepted as her looks will betray her. She may return in twenty years when her body and mind are strong enough to fight the beckoning of evil throughout middle earth. If she is not ready, we will all suffer." He then left the heartbroken couple to suffer in the small room, mourning the loss of their unique and gifted child, and only pray that she would be as strong as her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – A New World

"MUM! Where the hell is my phone?!" came a scream from downstairs. Monday morning, first day of sixth year at school, of course the nervous new student was going to throw a tantrum about not having her phone.

"I'm sure it's in your bag missy, now get in the car you're gonna be late!" their mother called from the car. Joanna was forever losing something, and this time she was adamant someone had taken it to spite her success at the commonwealth games during the summer. She barged into her big sisters room where the twenty year old was still unconscious from the night before.

"MARINA! Where is my phone?!" Joanna demanded, ignoring the mess Marina had left in her drunken state last night – noodles, coke and Jaffa cakes. She only got a groan and a muffled 'fuck off' in return. Joanna sighed, she hated seeing her sister like this, she must have got the alcoholic side from their mother.

"Never mind I'll write letters instead" Joanna replied sarcastically, and left.

The house was silent yet again. Marina opened one eye and was blinded by the morning light through her matt of dark auburn hair. Her head felt as if it were filled with bricks, blocking out any memory of last night. Slowly she sat up and shoved the rats nest that was now her head out of her face and dragged herself out of bed to the mirror. She almost thought it was someone else looking back. Someone had drawn all over her face, her hair was disgusting, and was that red wine or blood down her shirt? Either way she knew last night she must have beaten her record at the local pub.. She made herself a shower, changed into her favourite skinny jeans and checkered shirt, put on her usual face of make up and went downstairs to help herself to a packet of pain killers and a fish finger roll. Always was the way of the Marshalls, get drunk, get up and get on with the day. There was no time for hangovers in Marina's mind, mainly because she rarely got them. It always impressed her friends and alarmed her parents that her liver didn't give in the way it should. For her eighteenth, she had her first drinking session and everyone was unconscious while she was still going strong. That's what confused her about today, her head was banging and her body felt slightly weak. 'Hmm, maybe I am a human after all' Marina chuckled to herself. She took a brush to her rats nest and set to work. Her hair was always dark, long and healthy. Everyone at school had said to her he must be an angel of the alcoholic kind, for her looks always got her and her friends into everywhere. Many a man had tried to win her over, but her eyes could always see right through them. They only wanted her for her looks, and no personality suited her in any way. So she was always rather lonely, while everyone was out on dates she played the sims or watched fantasy films in her den of a bedroom. She once had a boyfriend, but he turned on her as he felt she was too 'dominating' and left her for someone else. Ever since she never looked for a relationship, only the free goodies that came with them. Once her hair was done, she looked for something to do for the day. College was only on for three days a week, which made every weekend a long weekend. Three Fridays in a week had turned Marina into a party animal and boredom usually kicked in when it wasn't pub time. She finally decided on a walk up to the top of the hills behind her house. She always liked it up there, no humans, no problems, just nature and the beautiful view.

The journey up to the moors always took a little bit of effort for many. It involved climbing over a tall jagged fence and trying to find your way through the small wood till you reach reached the top where you could see all of Gourock and across the water for miles. Marina didn't mind though, she was naturally very strong and her stamina never seemed to run out. When she got to the top, she sat down and breathed in the fresh air, pondering on why her head still hurt. Maybe she crashed onto the pavement outside the pub after too many rounds. It had happened before, but still didn't hurt as much as this. While she was still looking at the glorious view infront of her, she pondered on what she wanted to do with the rest of her sorry excuse for a life. She never belonged anywhere, at school, at home, even on holiday, she was always wanting something new. Her parents loved her dearly but she knew their patience was running out. She'd been unemployed for months, her love life was always a mess and even her friends were going onto betterthings that were suited to their dreams. She felt as though there was something better out there for her, but how could there be? The only time she was ever content was either a huge party at the pub or being locked up in her fantasy worlds, where great battles were won, romance blossomed and adventure was an everyday activity. Just as she was going deeper into her usual daydreams, a noise of twigs breaking behind her shot through her sensitive ears like a gunshot and brought her back to reality. 'Hm, nobody comes up here anymore, if it's another damn bunny it's toast'. Fear never really struck her like it did to others, even when she was on her oen in an isolated place such as this. She twisted round and low and behold, the sillouette of not a bunny, but a person no bigger than a child was standing right behind her, looking down at her half smiling, half shaking. He was very oddly dressed, almost like he was from many centuries ago, and he was wearing no shoes.

"Am I still pissed?" Marina asked him, giving him a look of confusion and exhaustion. The small person shook his head, he seemed scared just to be here.

"What is it apparition?" She demanded. She was used to guys just looking at her but at they always either started talking to her or just ran away. This one though was freaking her out a little.

"I have been given a mission to…to take you home…"He stuttered in a highly pitched voice. Geez, Marina though, her parents were really going to town with the rehab thing, now they were highering a midget to babysit her?

"Sorry but I really don't feel like going home just yet, I've just came from there and…" She was cut off by the midget. "No, not that home" He gave a little smile, "your real home! I know this must be weird for you but the portal didn't work on our side and so time has passed slower for us than it has for you, and we need you back in middle earth to fufill the prophecy. Both worlds will be destroyed if you don't come with me now.

Ok, this guy is either as drunk as me or absolutely mental, Marina though to herself. "Eh, I have a real home, with my mum dad and perfect sister, I'm the other sister pal, I don't know what your talking about and what the hell are you doing?!" The midget had grabbed her hand and had a glowing ball in his other hand. The view started to distort and her knees were starting to buckle under an unknown weight.

"I told you, your real home, don't be afraid you'll be there soon" he tried to calm her. Marina started screaming "LET ME GO YOU WEIRD LITTLE MIDGET!"

"I will soon, and I'm not a midget, I'm a hobbit" he said with another small grin. The grin was the last thing she saw as she saw her whole world disappear below her and she was travelling in every direction it seemed, faster and faster, making her feel sick. Just when she thought it would never end everything went black, and once again she was unconcious on a hard rock floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"She seems to be in perfect health, considering her human ways. She seems to have small holes in her ears, probably another human thing as well, and her clothes are strange to me, I haven't visited Earth in a long time, maybe the fashion has changed. Apart from that, she should awaken. Her parents will be so proud she has returned. She has grown into a rare beauty considering her heritage."

Marina herd voices speak all around her discussing her current state. Her head felt woozy and she seemed to be lying on a soft surface this time. Her eyes fluttered open and she was yet again blinded by bright light. The voices stopped and she sensed a presence all around her, making her feel uncomfortable and slightly afraid. As her vision started to reappear, she could make out all around her were beautiful faces of men and women, all with long straight blonde hair, their eyes focussed on hers. They were all wearing white and the room was very bright, maybe she was in some kind of hospital?

"Oh god," she groaned, "I'm not in rehab already am I?"

The group of people around her had mixed expressions, some laughed and muttered, "Scottish", others had a solemn look.

"You are in the infirmary of Mirkwood, you are no longer in the realm of Earth my Lady. We had to bring you back for we are in need of your services," the man beside her told her. He had a funny English like accent, pore less features and strange pointy ears.

"I must be dreaming," Marina sat up, she was used to waking up in strange places, but this was new. She then remembered the midget who told her a similar story. "Where's that mid…sorry, hobbit?"

"Oh him? He's with the company of Dwarves down the corridor; they just got back from a great battle. Their all excited to meet you, you are of their kin after all…"

"HUSH, young leillodure, she does not know of this world, and not of her real heritage either, she has to be told slowly and carefully or else she'll go mad!" another voice with a beautiful face interrupted the younger one.

"Ok I must be dreaming or drugged or something ridiculous because you are all talking utter shi…"

"Of course you will think that" a new voice entered the room. All of the faces changed from an expression of curiosity to a mixture of fear and respect. They backed away from Marina and she could see the most beautiful face she had ever seen strutting towards her. His hair was long, longer than hers, but so blonde it seemed to reflect the sun. 'Humph, quite like my face then' she thought. His clothes were similar to the others, but she could tell they were much more expensive and probably worth a lot more. Normally she was quite respectful to the hands who fed her, but right now she was confused, nauseous, angry and slightly scared, which never happened.

"Look mister, I have no idea who you lot are or where I am so could you please fill me in a bit I'm a tad pissed off already that I got a hangover this morning, and now you're all acting as though I'm mental…or something...or…uh…yeah." Marina couldn't finish, for the beautiful man was still walking towards her, his face seldom yet uneasy. She went silent and was put into a little more shock when he opened his mouth to speak. He seemed to ooze perfection.

"In due time, you will be told the story of your true birth and what life you should have lived, but first you must know, you must stop talking in that infuriating accent and speak properly in this realm. It will not be tolerated in my forest, especially not in my presence."

'Oh bloody hell' Marina's face fell. Who did he think he was? Any newfound feeling she had for this guy were out the window faster than she could down a triple vodka.

"Eh, I'm Scottish and that's the way I was brought up." She sat up a little taller, "You say I wasn't brought up properly you utter asshole?!Take that back right now!" She said with such authority and pride.

The room made a chorus of gasps. Nobody stood up to Thranduill, never, not unless you had a death wish. Marina's face didn't change. She was Scottish and nobody insulted her, even some pompous, perfection oozing clown like this. The Elvin King stepped back a little, clearly not used to this sort of behaviour. This made Marina smirk which was the wrong thing to do. He strode right up to her faster than any human could, his face just inches from hers.

"You will be more grateful for what we have done for you after nobody would help, especially when you realise you belong here, and not in that filthy human realm. BRING THE DWARVES!" He bellowed the last words right into her face, making her flinch. If she wasn't so mad, she would have noticed her heart fluttering away, making her blush pink. The others scurried away, leaving Marina and the 'arse' alone. He was still looking at her intently, and she couldn't make her mind up on what he was thinking. This one was hard to read. It took all of her remaining strength to make out three emotions; anger, disappointment, and little bit of admiration. 'Wow, he must not get his a lot' she thought to herself. As if snapping out of a trance, Thranduill backed away from her and stood tall once again. He took a minute to compose himself, and then said quietly, "Your powers are strong, and that is a relief. The dark side won't take you so easily." He was not used to people reading his mind either, and feeling her look inside his head made him uneasy.

"The dark side? Like The Death Star?" Marina's head was swirling. Her rational thinking was leaving her and her imagination filled up just like when she was engrossed in one of her books. What was this place? These guys must be elves of some variety, he must be their leader. Why was the room so big for such a small bed? What there starships flying about outside? Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, booming noise coming up the corridor outside. It sounded like an army were invading. Suddenly the door burst open and in came 13 small bearded men all with looks of joy on their faces. They stopped at the door, took one look at her, cheered, and then stampeded towards her. She didn't have any strength in her legs to move, so all she could do was hide under her covers while the small men clamoured on top of her, booming words of some variety. She could make out "Pretty" "Girlie" and "YEAH!" as her covers were thrown off her and they all stared at her, some still perched on the bed, some on the floor beside her. Only one hadn't flung himself at her and he was still at the door, arms crossed, face expressionless. Thranduill beckoned him, "come now Thorin, surely you want to meet your Great-Niece?" He seemed to almost be mocking him, and Thorin shuddered. This made Marina laugh. "Eh, excuse me, but how can he be my great uncle, look at the size of him?!"

This encouraged the other dwarves to roar with laughter, realising she had a funny accent and no idea where she was. "This'll be a fun one" the smallest of the small men whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thranduill POV**

The Elvin King strode out the room as fast as he could, enraged that within ten minutes of rescuing the mutant from Earth he was getting insulted and disrespected more than he had ever been in his entire life. As he passed through the corridor to an empty part of the gardens, he sighed deeply and attempted to calm himself. Leaning into a garden chair by the vast lake, he took a deep breath and analysed what had just happened. Only his own father could ever have given him such a piercing stare that scared him to the bones, and got past the barricades that blocked his mind from being read and controlled. A part of him was still in shock. It was just as well he backed away when he did, else she would have access to everything he ever saw and knew, and that amount of knowledge would surely be too much for such a small head. He didn't want her here, but didn't want her dead either, for she could be used as a tool in their defensive system for whenever Sauron decided to attack their lands.

The sun was high and made the water on the lake glitter and shine into Thranduill's eyes, blinding him slightly from his surroundings. He closed his eyes and let his mind cast back to how scared Marina looked when she awoke to the nurses around her. She seemed so timid and vulnerable he almost wanted to pick her up and take her somewhere quiet to calm her, tell her what was going on and that everything would be alright. But that would be inappropriate and he had no idea where that had come from. She was the spawn of a Dwarf and an Elf, quite the stuff of nightmares. She was the type of monster he put to death, still he couldn't shake off the spark that had been triggered as she stared into his eyes and into his mind. She had a kind of beauty he had never seen before, rough yet graceful, pale yet bright, her voice loud yet soothing. It confused him to the core and knew this… this alien would change the course of everyone's lives, including his own.

**Marina POV**

After being told of her real heritage by the company of dwarves, she began to make sense of everything. She learnt how her real parents came together to create her and how they had disappeared after they had sent her away. She managed to learn all of the dwarves names and was able to match them to their faces as they took it in turns to talk to her over dinner. She was first introduced to Thorin, her great uncle, who she at first thought it ridiculous that she could ever be related to him. He was nothing like her; he seemed permanently grumpy and always focussed on something else. Next were her second cousins, who were playful and happy to find out everything about her past life on Earth. They seemed very interested in cars, but could not fathom the technicalities behind television.

"I mean, how can a picture be transported to millions of these 'screens' without people losing their minds?" the dwarf named Bofur argued whilst helping himself to a chicken leg. Marina laughed, and told him she gave up on trying to tell them about electricity.

"All I can say is its like magic" she said after her fifth glass of wine. Here at the large dinner table she felt happier than before. Everything was relaxed, there was much banter, and everyone could keep up with her drinking, she didn't fell tipsy yet. The main difference between here and Earth was that everyone seemed genuinely interested in her. They weren't after her looks or her drinking ability, they wanted to be real friends, and for that marina was very grateful. The night went on and the dwarves continued to tease her about the clothes she was still wearing.

"They are skinny jeans and are very fashionable I'll have you lot know!" Marina pouted as they questioned how she could move in them and how ugly they were.

"Down to business" Thorin said out of nowhere. He sounded quite peeved after the previous discussions. "Marina, we have summoned you back here because you possess very powerful magic which you may have noticed in your previous realm, although it may have been less powerful because you were not taught how to develop them. Can you remember doing anything that was different to those around you?"

Marina thought for a moment. "Well, I could always tell when someone was only interested in my looks, I could tell their emotions just by looking into their eyes, like I did with the King earlier."

A few sniggers passed round the table.

"What is it?" she asked, confused again.

Ori piped up, "Anybody who does that and speaks to him that way is instantly beheaded, you can't imagine how much patience he must have had to muster to stop himself from killing you there and then."

Marina gulped, "Well he should learn his manners when somebody foreign comes along."

"ANYWAY," Thorin spoke up, "We must train you to develop your powers and use them for good, else Sauron will take you as his own tool to destroy us. With powers as great as your, we will have a fighting chance against his armies and we may find Kili again."

Marina felt slightly offended as she understood why she was here now. "I'm just a pawn in your battle for you world aren't I? You didn't want me back here as family at all did you? Well I'm going to need a lot more convinced that that, 'Uncle'." And with that she stormed off to her room. The dwarves all sighed apart from Thorin, who couldn't care less about his Nephew's daughter's feelings. She needed to know how important she was in their plan but still couldn't muster up enough energy to be sympathetic about it.

Bilbo saw that none of the dwarves were going to go after her, and so he ran after her, caught up to her and told her there was a present for her in her chambers.

"And how do you know that?" she asked monotonly. She was hurt that this new world only wanted her powers, not her. At last she thought she had found the place she belonged, now she knew she was wrong.

"A little bird told me, someone agrees your current dress wear is not suitable to survive here." Bilbo put kindly. He had to jog to keep up with her long stride. Marina gave him a small smile. It was impossible not to feel better when he was around.

"Ok, let's go see what Santa's brought me" she joked, then seeing his blank look she added, "never mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope this is all making sense, trying do this while I should be doing college work, oh well this is kinda work right? **

**Moonlight Swim**

They odd pair reached her room after getting lost twice in the vast palace. Marina wondered just how big the entire place was. As they entered her chambers she saw there was an outfit laid across the bed. It looked just like the clothes the rest of the elves wore, only smaller and red instead of silver. She ran her hands over the material. It felt so soft yet protective. She wondered who on earth had brought them to her. She shifted the thought aside as she slipped out of her dirty jeans and shirt and carefully assembled the new outfit. It was harder than she anticipated, there were different layers of different shapes, but after about fifteen minutes of sorting out where her arms went, she was in. It fitted perfectly. She went over to the huge mirror on the other side of the room and looked in awe at herself. The robes were beautiful, tight around the waist and flared below the hips, flattering her figure. They were as light as a feather and as warm as her fur coat back home. She shuddered as she remembered what she had left behind, her loving family and friends. Surely they would be worried by now? Her heart told her not yet, they would think she was off wandering and would return at some point. Her heart sank as she realised if she didn't carry out the mission, she would never see them again. Funny, she thought, I was always dreaming I was off somewhere else, and now look at me, homesick as a five year old. She heard a giggle and turned to see Bilbo smiling at her.

"What are you laughing at" Marina narrowed her eyes at the hobbit jokingly. He was always making everyone smile. He reminded Marina of her Joanna, always coming up with random ideas, way too big for her own head.

"Admiring your words, for I always wanted to explore faraway lands, but as soon as I was out my door all I wanted was to go home." He replied smoothly. Marina winced, she didn't realise she had spoken out loud.

"What made you stay out?" Marina asked curiously.

"The fact that the company didn't have a home, and I'd hate nothing more than not having one, even if I' never there anymore."

This made Marina feel guiltier. How on earth was she supposed to help? She may be part Elf part Dwarf but she was still brought up where fantasy was just a story. Dragon's and monsters stayed well away after a goodnight kiss and if you ever did meet one, you were going crazy. Bilbo sensed her uneasiness.

"Look, Thranduill may be difficult, but if you could get around him tonight he may well use his powers to enhance your own, meaning he won't have to leave his precious woodland palace and you could have a better chance." The hobbit did have a point, but how was Marina supposed to become friendly with a creature that clearly hated her and wanted her out of Middle Earth as soon as possible?

The moon was full and the air was mild as Marina slowly walked down the oak stairs into the beautiful garden. She was told not to leave her chambers, but her adventure side overtook her, plus she knew he might be there. The moonlight lit up every leaf; the flowers were in full bloom and the small lake glistened, calm as could be. She realised she had not been swimming in years and decided to go for a paddle, let her thoughts go for a while. Her heart had taken a pounding after he anger at Thranduill had stepped aside. Damn her heart, so full of feelings and so easily broken. She should have hardened her heart by now after so much disappointment, but it was not so easily done. She sighed sadly as her feet wiggled into the sand. She was so busy with her thoughts she didn't realise how fast she was sinking. She was up to her knees before she was brought back to the present. She tried pulling her right foot out but it was stuck tightly, and dragging her down. Panic started to spread as she tried and tried to break free, but nothing was helping. This was not the Earth sand she was used to. It clung to her toes, keeping her in. Out if the darkness a shadow appeared, coming towards her slowly. She called out as calmly as she could, "Please help me, I've uh, gotten a bit stuck." She pointed down at her feet and screamed in shock as she saw the water level rising right up her thighs. She was forced to bring up her robes around her waist to save them, just as she did when she was a child and didn't want her clothes wet. She turned her head to the shadow and low and behold, Thranduill was laughing. Laughing at her in distress with her pants on full display.

Marina couldn't take it anymore, "What's so godDAMN FUNNY HUH? I'm sinking, my robes ruined and your just laughing at me?!"She shrieked at him, trying to cover herself but failing miserably. Thranduill calmed himself, "It's not the danger of you drowning. It's that silly mark you have up your leg in black ink that says 'First and last love ', you must be very devoted to some mere mortal back on Earth" And he started chuckling again, looking at her straight in the eyes. Marina's heart sank, she had meant to book an appointment to get rid of that damn tattoo her and Simon had got when they were 18, but never got around to it, and now the Elvin King was too amused to help her out. She started to feel her heart hurt as she remembered how much in love she had been with Simon, he had been her first love and she had been besotted by him, but he broke her heart she was left with nothing.

Thranduill stopped laughing as he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He stopped immediately and hurried to her side, drenching his own clothes in the process but he didn't seem to notice. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her out as if she was as light as a feather. He held her close as she started shivering, both from the near death experience and the cold harsh memory of the break up. All the words Simon had said to her came flooding back loud as thunder and she huddled into Thranduill's chest, feeling safer there. She didn't understand why he was suddenly being so nice, but she didn't care, the mixture of the sand, the homesickness and her memories had flooded her mind, blinding her from the present and into the past. She couldn't see anything, only Simon yelling at her and walking away. She continued to sob as Thranduill carried her back to her chambers as if she was a child, settling her down onto her bed and kept his arm over her. Eventually she stopped, looked up to him and said in a weak voice, "Guessing I'm not strong enough to take on this quest if I can't even take a little taunting huh?"

Thranduill considered her, and decided to tell her what had really happened. He took a deep breath and told her of his power to read emotions, like she could, only through memories. He told her he was amused by her situation and thought he would get his own back for her looking into his head. During his interrogation he accidentally let her memories seep though to her and caused her to endure a major panic attack. She looked up and for the first time saw a twinge of sadness in his eyes. His face however was a sight to see, as he seemed to deeply regret his actions.

Marina didn't know what to say or do, she just knew she felt safe in his arms and didn't want to look away.

They stared at each other for a long while. Time seemed to have stopped as they saw each other properly for the first time. There was no more hostility, nor hatred. Marina felt her breathing slow down, but her heart kept thumping hard against her chest. How could she not have seen this when she first saw him? His beauty was almost sore to look at, his eyes pierced through hers, and it filled Marina up with happiness. More than any amount of alcohol ever did, certainly more than anything with Simon ever did. They stayed that way until Marina started to shiver from the soaked clothes she was still wearing. She finally tore her eyes away from his and stood up looking at the mess that was her reflection.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, their all ruined" Marina rushed, meaning more than the clothes. Her face was red, her hair all matted again, and she could feel her self esteem hit rock bottom. As quick as a flash, Thranduill was right behind her, undoing the robes at the back slowly. His hand brushed against her spine which sent shocks throughout her body.

"It'll be ok, we have plenty of robes in need of a new home" he ushered softly in her ear. As he further loosened the many buttons and laces, Marina became more conscious of the fact he was getting closer and closer to her body, but ever so lightly. She let him continue until she was just in her black vest top and red knickers. Back home this was normal but then she realised things were different here, and to him she might as well be naked. She lifted her head to him in the mirror and murmured, "thank you sir". Thranduill turned her to face him and said, "lets get you into bed, you'll need to recover for tomorrow." She nodded with a hint of a smile, and followed him back to the bed. Amazing how a soft warm bed can be so inviting when tired. She leaned back into the bed, her head sunk into the pillow. She looked up at Thranduill and saw a softness in his face that was definitely not there before.

"Won't you stay a while?" Marina asked, even though she knew the idea was ludicrous – the bed was tiny. Thranduill hesitated, clearly not wanting to make this decision. Eventually he replied, "I would only keep you up, you need to sleep or else you won't have a chance in hell for tomorrow's training." And with that he turned for the door. As he turned to close it, Marina saw him gaze softly at her for a split second, and left. She was once again alone in her own solitude and confusion. What had happened tonight? Did her feelings match those of Thranduill? Or was she just a ploy to get the dwarves out of Mirkwood once and for all? Yes, she thought, that'll be it. However, doubt clouded her mind, for nobody could act that well in that situation. Nobody.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for reading my first fanfic! Sorry I've not updated recently been mental at home. Anyway here the latest instalment, I must explain that I've based Marinas character on me, not completely, but slightly, for example I do pole dancing fitness and I've incorporated that into this chapter and probably in the next few. It's the the stereotypical pole dancing, it is gymnastics and you do need a lot of strength and guts to do it, so here we see her show off to everyone by accident. Enjoy!_

Marina awoke to the sound of birds chirping by her window, signifying it was morning and so everybody should be up by now to them. She felt so cosy, wrapped up in smooth soft blankets, her head sunk in a huge pillow.

'What a wonderful drunken dream' she thought to herself. It wasn't often she got those. Any dream she usually had was dark and full of unexplainable shapes. Last night she was transported to a world out of her books and dreams, where her 'real' family were, and she was told she had unique powers, and she nearly died…oh wait, there was the darkness. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She nearly lost her breath as she realised that it was no dream. She was really here. The enormous room was covered in light from the rising sun outside, painting everything in gold. Yesterday was real and as she sat up she could see her ruined clothes from last night by the mirror where…oh god, she remembered, the elven king had saved her and then undressed her. Colour rushed to her cheeks as she dreaded seeing him again, but was also curious as to what he would say when they would see each other again. A knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" she called with a morning voice. She hated getting up.

"Santa!" was the reply. Marina smiled, her mood shifted upwards a little. She told him to come in and was shocked at what he had brought with him.

"Wha…WHAT?!" She stuttered and beamed at the hobbit. "Why and how have my iPod and laptop made it to here?"

"Well, the elves have a viewport of Earth they don't look into much, but since you were a special case they've kept a close watch on you all your life. Sorry about that by the way" he added as a look of horror crept over Marina's face.

"That…that is…creepy who even looked at me and when and…oh never mind I don't even want to know"

"Anyway, during the night some of the magic that brought you here must have transported the last things you used on earth to here. His majesty wishes to know what the hell they are. He's not usually confused about strange things, but this caught him completely off guard."

Marina couldn't stop smiling. She pressed the on button for her laptop and almost jumped out of happiness when it came on.

"Oh thank you thank you thank YOU!" She screamed, pulling Bilbo into a huge hug. She couldn't wait to be the one who knew something that nobody else did. Immediately she got herself out of bed and chose a song to put on from her iTunes.

'Hmm what will scare them the most…' she thought. Party Rock Anthem came blasting out of her speakers, causing Bilbo to jump backwards in shock.

"What is that racket?!" He yelled over the noise of screaming and heavy bass.

"This is music!" Marina replied happily, dancing and screaming along.

"We gon make you looooooose your mind!" She was so lost in the music that she didn't notice some of her dwarf family enter the room, curious and slightly fearful of the new noise. Once they saw Marina jumping about to some kind of music they relaxed and joined in. They were sick to death of the harps that were played everywhere in Mirkwood.

"This is fantastic!" Fili cried, jumping on the bed impersonating Marina's dancing. The song soon changed onto Fall out Boy, which caused even more jumping around.

"You could use this to scare off the enemies, whatever it is" Bombur yelled. Marina laughed and sat back down on the bed in exhaustion. She turned the music down and chuckled at the thought of Fall Out Boy playing while a battle of fantasy creatures went on.

"Let's go get some breakfast,eh?" Marina suggested, panting. The dwarves hoorayed and dragged her out of the room, still in her vest top and red pants. All embarrassment was gone as they sang "The Phoenix" all the way to the dinner hall.

After breakfast with the dwarves, Marina returned to her room to get changed properly, and found a new set of clothes were laid out for her, but they were not as fancy as the last set of robes. They seemed more fitted and less complicated, green and silver, baggier around the shoulders and tight at the waist, a huge leather belt and long skinny trousers. On the bed there was a note that read;

"Try not to drown this set"

Marina smiled. She could only presume that this was no servant that brought these to her.

Just as she had finished changing, a very handsome male elf servant came to her door.

"You need to come with me, training is beginning very soon." He turned to go, and then added with a smile, "You might want to bring that music of yours, scare your trainers."

Marina grinned, "What a great idea, I even have a playlist of scary songs".

The elf grinned back, not letting on he didn't have the faintest idea what a 'playlist' was. This elf was very different from the previous servants. He was much friendlier, and a lot chattier. He was still, as always, a hundred times more beautiful than anyone Marina had ever seen, but she had slowly become accustomed to that. They walked down the hallways to the training grounds outside together side by side, talking about each other. She found out his name was Ulfraed, and had lost his family when he was a child.

"I'm so sorry" Marina sighed, she couldn't imagine the pain of losing her parents. Then she remembered she kind of had already. It had been a very complicated few days.

"Hey don't worry about it, I know you're probably still thinking this a drunken dream" He glanced at her and winked, causing her to laugh.

"Oh you have no idea"

They reached the courtyard where the sun lit up every detail, the large stone floor, the engraved walls with shapes of battles and victories. Marina's view was soon blocked however by about fifteen strong warriors of many kinds all training with various weapons against each other. Most had large swords, others with bows and even axes. She just knew she wouldn't be able to lift a sword so big, and as for her archery skills, she knew she had none. What on earth was she supposed to do?

Ulfraed sensed her discomfort and noted, "There will be something you can do to fight, there always is here." Marina wasn't convinced. She knew her pole fitness classes had made her strong but not strong enough to swing a sword properly. She saw Thorin take out an elf without any visible weakness. This didn't help her nerves at all.

"Come with me" Ulfraed said taking her hand, "I'll show you the lighter weapons and you can try to kill me." Marina gave him a look and they both burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna give me the baby sticks to practice on are you?" She replied, eying up the stack of smaller weapons they were approaching. This slightly relieved her. They didn't look too heavy.

"Of course, always start from the bottom," he passed her a sword about her size," and work your way up." He suddenly struck out of nowhere and she just managed to block him and stumble backwards, letting out a small scream. This caused some of the elves to turn and laugh at her. She was once again blushing, feeling about 2 feet tall.

"Hey try again Marina, those idiot elves only got into the army because of relatives and strength, not on good soldier skills. Now come at me." Ulfraed really did believe in lost causes, because as soon as Marina manages to swing her sword, she was too slow to make contact, and soon lost control and fell over quite spectacularly.

"I'm never going to get the hang of this, can we try something else?" She pleaded, trying her hardest to fight back tears caused by the laughter from behind her. Ulfraed sighed and helped her up. He agreed and took her around the busy courtyard, showing her different weapons, but all seemed too big or too heavy for her.

"Can I not just punch my way though the enemies?" She asked sarcastically. Ulfraed responded with, "You could, but you wouldn't last long without some kind of weapon." Marina slumped her shoulders and cast her eyes around the surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large thick spear in the corner. She walked over to it and stroked it, it was as smooth as silk, and the blade was sharper than any knife she had held. An idea suddenly came to her. She called Ulfraed over and told him to take it out into the open and cast it into the ground so it would be vertical. He gave her a confused look but went along with her. Once it was in the ground, she took a deep breath and ran at the make-shift pole, spinning incredibly fast, making her legs kicked ferociously at a horizontal angle, nearly taking Ulfraed's head off. When she felt herself getting tired she let herself down, feeling slightly dizzy. When she got her vision back, she noticed everyone's eyes on her, some mouths open. The rude elves were no longer laughing or mocking her. She asked Ulfraed what had happened, oblivious to the fact that her Pole fitness skills had made her a very valuable weapon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the follows/reviews/recognition! I started this story coz I had a bit to drink and a lot of imagination at the time, and it's turned into something big in my mind. I forgot to mention I DON'T OWN ANYTHING other than my emotions and feelings towards everything in the hobbit :P This is my first Fanfic so apologies if it starts to go downhill._

"Uh, gonna let me know why I'm being stared at pal?" Marina whispered towards Ulfraed's direction. She had the same reaction at school where she was the last one standing at the high jump against the schools champion athlete and she had nothing to do with sports at the time. It made her feel the same as that time – uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. She looked over at Ulfraed and saw for the first time he looked flustered and was reddening at the cheeks. Oh god, she thought, was that considered provocative in Middle Earth? All I did was a basic spin…

"You…well…uh…" Ulfraed was beside himself with nerves. She took a step towards him but he jumped ever so slightly at that. Marina looked around the courtyard again, taking in everyone's looks. Even Thorin looked a little shocked. Fili finally broke the silence.

"Looks like you're stronger than you've let on kiddo!" He joked aloud. It seemed to help to atmosphere somewhat, and the others started murmuring to each other. It didn't help Marina's confusion however. How could something that was a simply hobby back home be such a big deal here? Her questions were soon to be answered for her, and she wouldn't like the answers.

"Marina, come with me" An elven servant spoke out of nowhere, coming up to her and taking her by the wrist.

"Ow, hey, easy on the arrest!" Marina exclaimed. She had been manhandled out of plenty of clubs before, but she didn't get used to it, nor did she enjoy any minute of being controlled. The elf said nothing and she decided against struggling out of his grasp. She knew there was no way she could escape him. In a flash she was taken from her family and newfound friend and towards the huge entrance doors. He led her out of the courtyard and along the miles of corridors of the palace, all the while still holding onto her like she would suddenly vanish out of existence if he let go. She thought of asking him what on Earth was going on and what had happened to the pleasantries she had received earlier that day, but decided to hold her tongue and wait for the right moment. After about ten minutes of walking and getting disorientated, she recognized that she was being taken towards the small lake where she nearly drowned the last night. Her heart started hammering against her chest. Oh jeez, am I going to be thrown into the lake of eternal doom? Her thoughts continued to haunt her until the elf stopped and let her go. With a bow, he left without a word, leaving her alone in the vast outdoors. Or so she thought.

"You seem to be causing even more trouble than what I imagined you would," came a voice from behind her. She stiffened, her heart now stopping rather than hammering. She didn't know what was worse. Although she could not see whom the voice belonged to she knew exactly who it was, the snide remark, the sarcastic tone, and the expression of the voice. It fluttered her heart back into beating properly.

"Have I been brought here to be killed?" Marina managed to say, a little louder than she had intended. She stayed very still, looking straight ahead at the beautiful trees across the lake. They were in full bloom against the midday sun. She heard a chuckle and a deep breath being taken. Oh please get this over with, she thought desperately.

"Oh the silliness of half breeds" his voice came again, even more sarcastic this time, making her head go red with rage. Half breed? He must be looking for a reaction, HA! Two could play at this game, she thought maliciously. Instead of turning and shouting at him, she stayed put, pouted her lips and replied, "Well, what do you expect? I am half elf which means I must be a spoiled, idiotic, disgusting piece of shite who doesn't care about anything but looks and alcohol, which is true since I have managed to drink all your best wines. But you probably can't see that part of me, because I do have the wonderful curves of a dwarf which you elf probably think is the worse site you've ever seen, so I'm sorry pole dancing makes you uncomfortable but you'll just have to deal with it you lousy…" she was cut off by an arm holding her back against someone's front and a blade across her neck tight. She fell silent and tried not to move. A few moments passed of silence and stillness. All she knew is that whoever was holding her(She knew who it probably was) smelled absolutely amazing, and felt firm and tall behind her. They stood there for what seemed an eternity, when the owner of the knife whispered in her ear in a deep, seductive voice that made her whole body tingle, "You will take that back or so help me I will cut off your beautiful curves and send you to be a simple elven slave to the humans working as a whore." He loosened his grip on the knife and spin Marina round fast, keeping her close. Her eyes met his, his beautiful, grey blue eyes above her, soaking in every one of her features. Never had he seen her look so gorgeous and lustful. In all his years looking at her grow up though the portal, he had never seen her true beauty. It shocked him. Shocked him so much it left him speechless. She would see everything now that was going through his head. As soon as her eyes made contact with his she could see the truth of last night. She found out he was so amazed by her he had to leave before he gave himself away. He had only shown his emotions to one, one he truly loved long ago, who he lost in a battle against orcs. Marina learned everything about Thranduil, he had opened his mind completely for her to invade, and he did so with pleasure. Last night he was intimidated by her powers, but now, he wanted her to know everything. Everything about his past and present. She strayed into his mind for ages. It took about half an hour before she retracted her powers. She was gazing up at him, his grasp still firm around her keeping her close. She didn't struggle at all anymore.

"So, you've seen everything I've done for the past twenty years and not realised that you had feelings towards me? Not very King-ish of you oh wise one" Marina teased, leaning in closer to his flawless face.

"You were more of a moving picture before, now I see you here and you shine in a new light, a light that only love can be seen in" He answered slyly, he too moving closer.

"And is that light more beautiful than your precious jewels in Erebor?" Marina whispered, closing her eyes.

"It is the most beautiful light of all, in all of Middle earth" Thranduil hushed, sighing and finally made his lips meet hers, sending a jolt through each other's bodies, making him pull her even closer to his body. Marina responded fiercely, her body rippling against his, her opening his mouth to get even closer. He backed her against a near wall, ripping her outer robes off and casting them aside. Marina pulled at his robes and soon enough they were both in their undergarments, their hands going everywhere, trying to touch every part of each other's bodies, never getting enough. Marina tangled her fingers in his long hair, tugging him close and hard against her face, desperately wanting him. Wanting him more than any drink or any adventure she had ever wanted. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

_So that's the best I can do on a lot of wine and exhaustion. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be either very saucy or cute and romantic haven't decided yet. Let me know what I should do via reviews and I'll cya all soon _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, so forgive me my 'sexy writing skills' are not very good so here's my first crack at it. Also I've noticed I've made Thranduil's character a bit too soft for my own liking, maybe Marina makes him feel like a teenager again I don't know but oh well, might change that later on (won't spoil what I've got in mind). Thanks again for the reviews I will try get back to you _

"So, my darling, you've caused quite a stir in the courtyard. I hope you realise they will assume you have the same strength as them now" Thranduil teased softly as he ran his fingers through Marina's wild hair on the bed they both lay on. Her eyes were still closed, unwilling to open them in case everything turned out to be a dream and she end up back in her old room surrounded by clutter and empty bottles. She still felt Thranduil's bare chest underneath her, rising and falling slowly, her head rising with it. Plus his very real voice next to him. That must be a good sign. She slowly half opened one eye and smiled, happy she could see his beautiful face looking back at her with a half grin. She giggled, cuddled into him and closed her eyes again, still unable to believe what had just happened. He had had her in her arms, and carried her, again, away from the lake and into his chambers, continuing to undress her and slammed her against the enormous bed. As soon as they lost contact, Marina was trying to get up and bring him down with her, but saw he was undressing the rest of himself faster than she could down a shot. She remembered how she had gasped as his naked, toned body hit hers, her lust for him surging from within. His hands explored her shoulders and ran down her sides, taking in every curve, nibbling at her neck all the while she was trying her damn hardest not to cry out in frustration. She felt him hard against her thigh, and he had taken her. Taken her worries away, any rational thought she might have had was thrown out the window and she couldn't think of anything else. The bed was torn apart, the floorboards creaked below them. Sweat glistened from each of them by the time they were finished, panting and gasping for air, he on top of her. He continued to hold onto her until he got his own breath back. He looked at her and they both fell into a state of the giggles.

"What just happened?" Marina managed to get out, loosening her grip on him.

"I do believe we just did what I wanted to do since you arrived here" Thranduil answered, smiling tenderly at her, soaking in her precious eyes. How could he have missed her beauty? Seriously?

"Really? I thought the first thing you wanted to do to me was kick me outta your precious kingdom and leave you in peace" Marina pouted, rolling him over intending to mockingly get him away from her, but he wouldn't let go and she ended up on top of him, forgetting he had strength she could only dream of.

"I did, but then I realised you wouldn't last five minutes outside the palace on your own, so I took pity on you and decided to keep you."

Marina opened her mouth to retaliate, but was too late for his mouth met hers and once again she was silenced and in utter bliss. They fell asleep soon afterwards and ignored the midday sun's rays as they came pouring in, casting light upon their snoozing naked bodies, their arms enter wined, their faces relaxed and smiling.

"I do believe your presence is wanted in the courtyard my lady" Thranduil finally said after what seemed like hours of paradise in silence.

"Why? All I did was what I usually do at home" Marina replied sleepily, her head still going over the previous hours of fun they had just had.

"Yes I know it's what you usually do, but they don't, so why don't we…" He was cut off my Marina sitting bolt upright and her terrifying stare dig deep into his own.

"What do you mean, you know?" Marina said slowly and quietly, her inner rage rising because of the confusion and suspicion.

"You know we kept an eye on you for safe keeping, I have seen the way you practice your 'pole fitness' when really you were just being provocative, which by the way we must discuss, along with your other choices in your previous years of life…"

Thranduil wasn't able to finish, for Marina had clamped a pillow down onto his face hard, suffocating him for only a mere three seconds before he easily sat up and pushed her off of him as if she was dust. His expression was still the same calm, condescending face she had been introduced to. This only mad her more mad. HIM? See her in her room where only she could see herself? Be her own self for once? She had worn only her underwear a few times…

"Don't be alarmed, I was only…" Thranduil started, but Marin finished for him.

"You were only WHAT? Casually spying on me whilst I was in full trust that only I could see myself trying my damn hardest to be womanly and not the sick little rich kid that got drunk to get a personality? You utter UTTER BASTARD!" Marina screamed and shouted, thrashing the pillow against him but to no avail, his actions too fast for her own. Even if she did make contact with him he would not even flinch. Once she was done thrashing his face, she got up, quickly put on her clothes and ran from the room towards the courtyard, hoping none of her dwarven family had seen any of her little dance numbers which they had already seen a preview to. She didn't give him any chance to explain, and he didn't ask for a chance. He did not follow. He did not shout after her. He stayed on the bed looking after her. He was a king and no king ran after a screaming damsel in distress.

_Well there we go, Thranduil is a big doofus and on top of that Marina has realised that after some happy times with him. Sorry this took so long and how rubbish and short it is but collage work calls, as does Friday nights with friends. Hope you enjoyed it and hope the next ones up soon._


	9. Chapter 9

Storming through the vast corridors, mind racing, face red as a cherry, Marina could only feel utter rage and embarrassment from the last few minutes. Nobody had ever made her feel that way before, even when her one and only boyfriend spoke to her like she was shit, she couldn't care less and just gave him the finger. Thranduil was different. He had made her feel something she had never felt before. And then he had shoved it right back in her face as if she was nothing more than a little girl. Someone else's problem. She dared to look back. He wasn't running after her. This hurt her further. She tried breathing to calm down, try to see sense. But it was no use. The tears were already here and her heart was thudding against her chest, but it wasn't out of exhaustion. She knew she shouldn't have fallen for that face. That beautiful, perfect face. Because underneath every pretty face is a shallow self centred, arrogant…

Marina was torn from her thoughts when she realised she had stopped running and was instead tumbling over something she hadn't seen in front of her. When she hit the ground hard, a pain shot through her wrist and pushed her emotions right over the edge. She was crying her heart out and didn't care who heard, she didn't even look to see what she'd fallen over, or rather whom.

"Marina what the hell? Where have you been and why are you crying?"

The voice came from the lump that Marina had fallen over. She recognized it was Bilbo but didn't look over. She just continued to sob. When she didn't react, Bilbo got up and gave her a comforting hug, not knowing what else to do. They sat there huddled together until Marina's crying eventually stopped. She looked up at Bilbo and said,

"I'm so sorry I'm such a cluts did I hurt you?"

Bilbo however, was having none of it.

"You're not a cluts someone's upset you, where were you? You've been gone well over an hour, surely Thranduil didn't give you into trouble for your actions in the courtyard."

Marina stared at the hobbit for about ten seconds, before gushing out everything that had just happened, not caring for what he thought, somebody else just had to know. When she was finished, Bilbo only stared. She could see he partly didn't believe her, but what else could have happened?

"Well, you'll be pleased to know the company are leaving soon, got a tip off of someone about the whereabouts of your father," Bilbo rushed, still in utter shock at what an arse the King was. Surely he should have known better than to advance on her when he had already seen everything while she was growing up? He never would understand the logic of elves.

He saw Marina's face light up, her sorrow gone, and motivation standing in its place. She never did stay sad for long, as long as revenge was on the menu for her to take. She stood up told Bilbo to show her where they all were getting ready. The pair strode down the corridor and made it to the dwarves quarters in a matter of minutes. The dwarves seemed relieved to see her.

"Where you been you little monkey? You need to show us how you did that by the way! Never seen anything like it," Fili came bounding up to her and squashed her in a huge bear hug. This cheered her up enormously. Deciding not to create a rift between the dwarves and the elves she kept her afternoon with Thranduil a secret and told them she wanted to leave immediately, causing them to cheer. They had had enough of elvish greenery and mournful music. Together they were all ready within fifteen minutes. Thorin called out to the guard outside their room and told him they were leaving and thanked him for their hospitality, although not in a very meaningful tone. The elf only nodded and walked towards the King's chambers. Marina was first out the door, a huge backpack on her, her boots laced tight and determination on her face. She surprised herself that she could lift such a heavy bag, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind. The dwarves had to hurry to keep up with her. Dwalin cried out,

"I know we want to find Kili but really, is this rush necessary Marina?"

Her only reply was, "I hate elves."

This caused a murmur of appreciation and amusement in the group. Bilbo was the only one not to smile at her remark. They continued at that pace for a good few miles until they were completely out of the kingdoms grounds and finally back on the path that led to the rest of Middle Earth. Marina couldn't wait to see it. Would it be like the world of Narnia, or Gallifrey, or even dare she say it America? She didn't care, she just wanted to see it and feel like she finally belonged somewhere with people who loved her and cared about her. As long as that elven king scum was not there she was happy and her anger was kept at bay. She had no idea what was happening in Mirkwood, and she remained in ignorant bliss as the company stormed through the trees and out into the sunlight, singing dwarf songs of old all the way.

_*Thranduil POV*_

The wine glass in his hand was now in pieces all over the floor, his hand drizzled a mixture of blood and red wine. It would sting but he didn't feel it. His body was as still as a statue, his expression turning from condescending to anger. But it was not anger of the dwarves or even anger at Marina. It was anger towards himself. He knew she was upset at him for his little confession right after that perfect moment, but he had no idea she would leave his kingdom with the dwarves without his permission. When he found his senses, he turned to the guard who had delivered the news and asked him why he had just let them go. The response was not what he wanted.

"What do you mean you were scared of her? Her strength is minute compared to that of an elfs."

The guard answered, more quietly this time, "Her strength has gained, she didn't realise it but after she was with you, she was fierce, her eyes were blood red for a moment and without knowing what she was doing, she created a blast of force from within when she passed me, as if telling me not to even think about stopping her."

Thranduil's eyes widened. How had that happened? He couldn't give his powers to anyone without him knowing could he? She was as weak as a human when she had left the room, could it have happened that quickly?

Thranduil spoke back to the guard with a quiver of desperation in his voice,

"Summon the soldiers, we must find her, she is in grave danger, and I cannot lose her again, not because of my doing."

The guard only bowed, and left quickly, relieved he was out of trouble.

_Well there we go! Finally back on track to hopefully finishing this. Thanks for all the views and I should be back with a new chapter within the next week or so depending on how much of a cow my lecturer is tomorrow morning. Please review and let me know what should happen, I do have an idea but if someone could come up with something even better then let me know _


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry if the geographies a bit off, but so's the storyline (C'mon Thranduil just kindly donated Marina his "powers") In case you hadn't realised it isn't set on the hobbit book or lotr, but an alternate universe so keep an open mind. My mind is going nuts over this and I'm still laughing over another fanfic where he is king sassy face of smirkwood xD Anyway on with the show!_

Marina stared. And stared. The view in front of her was beyond anything she had ever seen in her life, even in her dreams or imagination whilst engrossed in a good fantasy book. The company had left Mirkwood a good few hours ago and were headed west. When they reached the edge of the vast forest all Marina could see were mountains. Huge, groups of snowy mountains reaching high, standing tall. The 'misty mountains' was where Kili was said to be, taken from Mordor and captured by goblins. There was no news of Tauriel. Marina had to be nudged back into reality; the view had completely captivated her. She turned her head and saw Fili looking at her. She gave him a smile, happy they were a step closer to finding her true parents. A part of her still didn't quite believe this was all real. She was sure at any point she would wake up with a headache the size of Jupiter and ripped tights at her ankles. She was a hurricane, destroying everything in her path on Earth, not caring, just living the only way she knew of that would amuse her. And that was what terrified her about this all not being real (if it wasn't real). For she felt she belonged here, everything was new and felt right, and if she left it would kill her to be living the same life she used to. Thranduil was right, she was a mess, creating havoc for everyone involved back home. Her thoughts carried her back to her other family, the smell of bacon rolls and orange juice on a Sunday morning coming from the kitchen. Her other mother was always so forgiving when Marina went out for the night and didn't come home for days. When she would eventually come home her mother wouldn't say a word. She would just ask her if she had a good night and offered her breakfast. Marina now wondered if her mother knew of her true heritage. It would make sense after all, any other parent would have gone ballistic if their own child did the things she did, but hers didn't. Her mind filled with guilt at what she'd left behind of that awful life. Even though she didn't belong there, she missed her family with all their quirky ways and constant bickering over everything. As she looked back at Fili, she could see likeliness in his eyes that she saw in herself. This must all be real, it had to be. She decided to forget about her past life and continued on with the quest to find her real parents. After all they must be dying to finally meet her.

When the sun was setting, the company stopped to make camp in a clearing on the edge of the forest. A fire was made and everyone sat to eat their dinner, exchanging stories and expressing their joy of being away from the elves. They retold the story about the time they were in Rivendale and remembered how Kili had winked at a male elf who he thought was an elf maid. Who knew that was the start of his strange attraction to such horrible creatures? Marina kept quiet at that, and was thankful Bilbo kept his mouth shut too. They didn't have any problems with marina, but it didn't stop them hating the beings that they had hated for centuries. They had abandoned them when they had nothing after all. Marina tuned the dwarves' laughter out and went back to yesterday's mistake. No, not mistake, Marina's most recent way of messing everything up. She felt as though she had messed up big time, but this time the only person it affected was herself. She presumed Thranduil would be bedding another more beautiful elf by now, forgetting all about Marina. Maybe it was her being half dwarf that made him believe he was superior to her? She had no idea; just that he was an arse who didn't know what was good for him and…

"Hey, you might want to keep your feelings for Thranduil a little bit better hidden in front of the company" Bilbo moved closer to her, nudging her out of her internal rant to herself. That was her usual therapy which almost always worked. Somehow she couldn't stop her heart fluttering whenever she thought of Thranduil. His perfect face, his almost bored voice but with a hint of amusement, his body…NO! He was no good, she knew better and had done a lot worse. Nothing could be worse than Simon dumping her whilst she was drunk and in front of all her 'friends' could it?

"Whatever do you mean?" Marina gave her head a shake and blinked a few times, but knew Bilbo knew her better. There was no hiding things from this hobbit. She wondered if all hobbits were as observant as this one. Bilbo gave her a knowing look, and she half smiled, pulling her attention back to the conversation. Apparently they were planning on fighting tomorrow, and Kili might be found at some point in the evening. Marina pulled herself closer to the conversation and asked more about her father. The company seemed, although they were quite joyous around the campfire, very concerned for Kili. The Goblin tunnels were not for the faint hearted, especially on your own, and they hoped he would make it out for tomorrow. They had contacted Gandalf about the situation as soon as he had been taken whilst on a romantic walk with Tauriel when they were ambushed and taken deep into the mountains. Gandalf had acted fast and managed to send them a message to find a way out within seven months to the day. They knew he had found a way, but leaving without being noticed would be near impossible. They were too eye catching, especially Tauriel. Marina shuddered at the descriptions of Goblins. They sounded absolutely disgusting. She wished she had her perfume with her to mask the stench that her father would be covered in when they found him. The conversation went on into the night until the fire completely died out and everyone went to their beds. Marina however, didn't have a very pleasant night once she fell asleep…

*_Marina Dream*_

_A huge mountain towered above her. The sun was near setting in the west. The company stopped fighting to watch her. She was in her warrior gear, clutching a bow and arrow. An orc was telling her something from behind her back. She had to choose between shooting her father and allowing Thranduil to get away, or vice versa. Her hands were shaking violently. For some reason she couldn't make the decision. She tried to point the arrow at Thranduil, but couldn't bring herself to shoot him once she saw his face. His face brought her both rage and lust. The orc told her again to choose. When she didn't react, she heard him whisper, "Coward" and stabbed her in the back, causing her to fall but not before she had let her arrow go and it struck both Thranduil and Kili somehow._ _The pain was agony, but was no match for the heart within her that was breaking over and over again. The mountain started falling, and just before it hit…_

"THRANDUIL!" Marina gasped, sitting bolt upright, sweat making her sheets stick to her body. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she silently cried into her pillow. She knew what that dream meant. Tomorrow she would have to choose, and if she didn't, nobody would win. It would all be for nothing. Why did she feel she couldn't choose between her own father and the guy who had let her down in the most brutal way? She had to let her mind say the words, because she knew she had to. _It's because you are madly in love with him and can never have him, no matter what the circumstances are. He used you and never loved you in return. You have to leave and go back to Earth where he can never find you again. _Although she knew he could easily see her through his magic portal mirror thing, she was happy he would be able to see what he had done to her mental stability. It would be screwed and he would have nobody to blame but himself. Silently, she crept out of bed and took out one of Bilbo's spare balls that would allow her to go back (FWI YEAH HOBBITS CAN LEAP BETWEEN WORLDS IN THIS). She gathered her gear, took one last look at her sleeping family, and took off at a run, to a place she couldn't be overheard using magic. After ten minutes of solid running, she found a clearing and stopped. She took out the magic portal ball and threw it at the ground, causing the earth to open up, showing her bedroom just the way she left it. Sighing, she closed her eyes, took one deep breath and jumped into the swirling vortex that would take her to her idea of hell. Away from her family. Away from her friends, and especially, away from Thranduil.

*_Thranduil POV*_

"NOOOOO!" the elven king screamed, bringing his fists down onto the wooden table by the portal mirror that showed Marina leaving Middle Earth. Luckily nobody else heard him losing self control; it wouldn't do to be seen having a tantrum over Marina. Mentally, he thought to himself, why am I so upset over a half breed? Yes I felt differently about her, but she was arrogant, selfish and above all, unpredictable. Perhaps she had made him feel the same way he had felt when he had met Elmina, but that was no reason to get his hopes up. What had happened yesterday had filled him with such joy that he believed it to not be true, and another one of Marina's ways of saying she thought she was boss. Therefore he had shown her what he thought of her human ways she had learnt on Earth and showed her what casual intercourse meant on Middle Earth. Now he couldn't reach her, and realised she must have felt something more than wanting to prove a point. Leaving because of an argument? Something was wrong and he was determined to find out and bring her back as soon as possible.


End file.
